Vuelve
by evi.lxh
Summary: Todo parecia bien en la vida de Eli hasta que los padres de su novia deciden darle a ambas una muy mala noticia. NozoEri two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno otro Fanfic de NozoEri, esta vez es triste, me base en la canción de Eli "Arifureta kanashimi no hate". Esa canción me deprime jaja, bueno espero que les guste :)_**

**_Love Live no es mio ni sus personajes._**

_Pronto se cumplirán dos años… desde ese día._

Eli estaba sentada en el balcón de su apartamento, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, más específicamente, las estrellas.

_Brillan mucho hoy… casi dos años desde que no las veía de esta manera. ¿Por qué brillaran tanto hoy?_

De apoco Eli comenzó a recordar lo sucedido hace casi dos años, se dijo a sí misma que lo olvidaría, que era mejor ignorar lo sucedido, pero simplemente no podía, el dolor en su pecho no la dejaba, y con la noticia que recibió hace solo un par de horas atrás le dificultaba todo aún más. Cada día era una tortura, sonreía, por breves instantes olvidaba todo ese dolor, para luego volver cuando se encontraba sola. Cuando el dolor volvía, ella salía a su balcón a contemplar las estrellas, de alguna forma calmaba levemente ese dolor.

Hace dos años atrás Eli, Nozomi y Nico se graduaron de la escuela, todo iba bien en ese entonces. Las tres solían reunirse a estudiar para el examen de admisión a la universidad, se divertían y también se reunían con sus otras amigas de µ's. Dieron el examen y les fue bien, Eli y Nozomi quedaron en la misma universidad, pero Nico no dio la prueba ya que quedo en un programa especial para crear a futuros Idols, todos estaban muy felices por ella.

La universidad quedaba algo lejos de donde Nozomi y Eli vivían, por lo que decidieron buscar un lugar para vivir que les quedara más cerca, lo encontraron y se fueron a vivir juntas. Todo iba bien, se juntaban las nueves chicas durante las vacaciones y viajaron a una de las casas de descanso de la familia de Maki, cuando volvieron Nozomi y Eli decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje solas. Fueron al Monte Fuji, un lugar al cual la mayor había manifestado querer ir hace mucho tiempo, pasaron allí tres días, en el segundo día Eli le confesó sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, la cual lloro de alegría y la abrazo para no soltarla por un buen lapso de tiempo. Al volver de su viaje decidieron contarles a sus amigas su relación, no querían secretos y menos entre el grupo. Pasaron así el resto de las vacaciones, hasta un par de días antes de que terminasen. Esa felicidad que experimentaron solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Dos días antes de que terminaran sus vacaciones y entraran a la universidad, llegaron inesperadamente los padres de Nozomi. Ellos le contaron a ambas chicas que recibieron un aviso de parte de su trabajo, volverían a mudarse, pero esta vez a otro país, Corea. Nozomi no podía creer que sus padres se irían tan lejos, les dijo que los extrañaría mucho y muchas cosas más, sus padres se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que decidieron lanzar la bomba.

-Nozomi… tú te irás con nosotros a Corea.

Para Eli escuchar eso fue como si le hubiesen tirado un balde con agua completamente congelada, esperaba desesperadamente que hubiese escuchado mal, pero sabía que no era así. Nozomi les dijo que no se quería ir ya era mayor y podía cuidarse sola perfectamente, discutieron por casi una hora, hasta que los padres de la mayor pusieron fin a la discusión. Nozomi aún era menor de edad, aún tenía solo 17, debía irse con ellos, no había otra opción.

Los días anteriores al viaje Nozomi y Eli la pasaron más juntas que nunca, simplemente no se quería separar y mucho menos ahora que por fin eran pareja, y por supuesto también con µ's. La noche anterior al viaje ambas jóvenes se quedaron en el balcón mirando las estrellas, en silencio, brillaban mucho esa noche, por alguna razón. Esa noche Eli le prometió a Nozomi que volverían a estar juntas algún día, que la amaría toda su vida, pero no esperaba la respuesta de la otra.

-Jaja, Elichi no sé cuando volveré, si es que lo hago alguna vez –Nozomi la miro tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que sentía al decir cada una de esas palabras- será mejor que nos olvidemos una de la otra, además aún somos muy jóvenes ¿no crees? Sería tonto obsesionarnos con un simple amor juvenil.

Eli no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser que Nozomi, la Nozomi que conocía estuviese diciendo esas palabras.

-Me iré a dormir, mañana debo estar temprano en el aeropuerto –la peli purpura se dirigió a su habitación, antes de entrar se volvió a mirar a la rubia- Elichi, hablo muy enserio, será mejor que me olvides, que ignores todo esto, sigue avanzando y se feliz, porque yo eso haré, no me quiero quedar estancada, además para mi es fácil hacer eso, después de tantos años de práctica.

Cada palabra que esa noche dijo Nozomi se quedo gravada a fuego en el corazón y mente de Eli, dolían como nada le había dolido jamás en su vida, ¿de verdad para ella sería tan fácil seguir como si nada? ¿Qué la olvidaría así de fácil, después de que la misma Nozomi le había confesado que estaba enamorada de ella desde el primer día en que la vio? Ambas chicas esa noche lloraron como nunca lo habían hecho hasta que se quedaron dormidas por el agotamiento.

El día de la despedida, estaban las nueve chicas en el aeropuerto, se abrazaron, lloraron y prometieron que seguirían en contacto de alguna forma. Antes de irse, Nozomi se acerco a Eli

-Prométeme que harás lo que te pedí ayer en la noche

-lo intentaré

Nozomi asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses y para Eli cada día era como el mismo en que se fue el amor de su vida, doloroso a más no poder. Por suerte con el tiempo podía fingir mejor la sonrisa delante del resto del grupo, quienes estaban realmente preocupadas por el bienestar emocional de su amiga.

-Sabes que puedes hablar y desahogarte con nosotras –le dijo Honoka

-Gracias chicas, de verdad lo agradezco, pero estaré bien

Nozomi seguía en contacto con todas, gracias a mails que se mandabas constantemente. Eli en sus mails evitaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle que la extrañaba, que la quería de vuelta, que no importaba que tan fuerte intentara la seguía amando como el primer día. Con el tiempo los mails se hicieron cada vez más esporádicos ya que ambas estaban ocupadas con la universidad y de apoco los mensajes se redujeron a casi uno por mes.

Eli esperaba que todos los recuerdos se alejaran con el tiempo, que se desvanecerían, pero pasaba el tiempo y el recuerdo de Nozomi para otros se alejaba, sabía que las demás no la mencionaban para evitar que Eli pensara en ella y así solo se convirtiese en un recuerdo, pero pese a eso la rubia pensaba en Nozomi todos los días, se hizo un hábito salir al balcón a mirar las estrellas, sabía que a la otra chica le gustaban y buscaba constelaciones cuando las veía, así que las miraba con la esperanza de que en algún instante ambas estarían mirando a la misma estrella y le llegarían todos sus miedos, deseos y sentimientos a la otra.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta casi dos años después, cuando Eli recibió un mensaje de los padres de Nozomi, era el golpe que faltaba; Nozomi había desaparecido. Ese día ella salió para arreglar unos papeles antes de que empezara el nuevo semestre en la universidad, sus amigos la vieron dirigirse a su casa, sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde ese día, al parecer llegó, tomo ciertas cosas y volvió a salir, no se sabía nada de ella después de eso. Tenía su teléfono apagado y nadie la había visto, tampoco sabían donde pudo haber ido, después de todo no era del tipo que salía de noche, siempre rechazaba las ofertas de sus amigos para salir de noche.

Eli como todas las noches estaba en el balcón, ese día sus emociones estaban más violentas que nunca.

_Nozomi… ¿Qué te pasó, te hicieron algo? Solo quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, solo quiero saber que estas viva. Puedo vivir estando alejada de ti, pero no puedo si se que no estás en ningún lugar. Por favor vuelve… vuelve._

Eli cerró los ojos

_¿Tal vez debería dormir? Ya es casi media noche_

Volvió a abrir los ojos

_¿La luna está empezando a brillar? Tengo una extraña sensación._

_Nozomi… ya no lo soporto… _

-¡Nozomiiiiiiii! –Eli grito con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Ya no aguantaba más ese dolor, no podía, su mundo se venía abajo, no sabía cómo seguir adelante

_Nozomi ya no se qué haré, como seguiré… vuelve, te necesito te-_

-Los vecinos se enojaran por estar gritando a estas horas de la noche –una voz se escucho detrás de ella, una voz cálida, suave, familiar. Eli se volteo para encontrarse con lo persona que había estado anhelando tanto, después de tanto tiempo.

-No-¿Nozomi? –la rubia la llamo incrédula.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? –Dijo con su típica sonrisa, la cual no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo antes de ponerse a llorar- Elichi… ¡lo siento tanto!

-¡Nozomi!

Eli se puso de pie de un salto y corrió para abrazar a su amada, la sujeto con fuerza, esperaba que esto no fuese un sueño, se sentía muy real. El olor, el calor, la suavidad de su pelo, su voz, todo simplemente le decía que era real, que no estaba soñando como muchas veces le había pasado antes. Ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas y llorando por casi una hora, cuando al fin se dieron un poco de espacio, Nozomi fue la primera en hacer un movimiento y beso con fuerza a la rubia, el beso era totalmente dulce, ambas simplemente felices de estar junto a la otra, cuando rompieron el beso se quedaron mirando y rompieron en risas, para luego volver a abrazarse.

Ambas después del largo abrazo se fueron a sentar al balcón.

-Elichi se que debes tener muchas preguntas –dijo Nozomi rompiendo el cómodo silencio

-Por supuesto, pero lo primero que quiero saber es por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar –Eli no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al preguntar

-Pues… si me lo permites –Nozomi clavo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas en los de color zafiro- nunca

-¿Ha-hablas enserio? –El rostro de Eli se ilumino con una bella sonrisa

-Sip, hoy termine los trámites para traspasarme a la Universidad de Tokyo –Nozomi sonrió igualmente

-E-espera ¿y tus padres? –Eli recordó el mensaje- ellos no saben de esto ¿cierto?

-Mmm… no, ellos siempre han hecho conmigo cosas sin consultarme, ahora es mi turno –dijo seriamente la peli purpura

-De todas formas debes hacerles saber que estas bien, piensan que te has desaparecido o te han raptado

-Lo sé, ya les envié un mensaje –Nozomi le dedico otra sonrisa- les dije que si se atrevían a venir a buscarme y obligarme a volver, se podían olvidar que tenían una hija

-Eso es un poco duro ¿no crees? –La miro Eli con su típica mirada resignada para con su amiga

-Jajaja bueno, era para que me dejaran disfrutar de este momento contigo

-Eres incorregible Nozomi –Se rió la rubia

-Pero sé que me amas así de todas formas –se rió la mayor también

Se miraron por un largo momento sin decir una palabra.

-Cierto, te amo tal y como eres –Eli tomo la cara de Nozomi entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara- problemática, cariñosa, juguetona, insegura, protectora, hermosa, tierna, empática, loca y podría seguir enumerando pero creo que entiendes mi punto

-Elichi… te amo tanto –Nozomi le salieron un par de lagrimas las cuales Eli seco con sus labios

-Yo también, no tienes idea lo mucho que he sufrido todo este tiempo

-Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿O crees que no sufrí también?

-Tienes razón, lo siento

-Está bien, descuida

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio

-La luna esta brillando mucho hoy

-Debe estar feliz porque su estrella volvió a su lado

-Elichi… no me dejaras ir ¿cierto?

-Primero tendrán que matarme, en serio.

-Me alegra oír eso

Otro silencio más

-Vamos a dormir, mañana podemos seguir hablando de todo lo que ha pasado –Dijo Eli poniéndose de pie

-Sí, es lo mejor

Eli ayudo a la otra a levantarse y se dirigieron a su habitación, ambas se acostaron y estaban quedándose dormidas cuando la rubia se percató de algo

-Nozomi… ¿cómo entraste?

-Nunca te di mis llaves

-… -Eli se quedo pensando y se puso a reír- de verdad eres increíble

-Gracias Elichi –se rio suavemente- Buenas noches, te amo

-Buenas noches, también te amo

_**YYYYY Se terminó jaja, la verdad quería hacer el final triste... pero no tengo corazón para hacerlo**__**asi que espero le haya gustado de todas formas :3 (el final salio de la canción de Nozomi "Junai Lens")**_

_**Quisiera saber si les gustaria que haga otro cap de esta, donde explicara lo que sigue y como solucionan todo y todo eso.**_

_**Y por ultimo tengo pensado hacer un fic de la serie en general centrada en KotoUmi (no se porque pero quiero escribir sobre ellas, son mi segunda pareja favorita *-*) pero tambien habrá NozoEri como segunda pareja principal.**_


	2. Continuación

_**Bueno hice la segunda parte espero que les guste c: Salio más largo de lo que esperaba jaja  
><strong>_

_**Gracias por el apoyo en la primera parte, de verdad lo agradesco. Bueno disfruten c:**_

_**Love Live! no es mio ni sus personajes (si fuese así Nozomi y Eli ya tendrían a noel y emily xDD, varias otras parejas ya estarian casadas)**_

* * *

><p>Eli se despertó abrazada a algo suave y cálido, al comienzo se sorprendió y asusto, pero luego recordó con Nozomi habían dormido en la misma cama.<p>

_Nozomi…_

Eli se sentó de golpe y miro a su lado, realmente estaba allí, su mejor amiga, el amor que creía que perdería para siempre.

_Realmente está aquí, no es un hermoso pero doloroso sueño._

La rubia con nueva energía se levanto de la cama y se encamino a la cocina en la que empezó a preparar el desayuno para ambas, mientras se terminaba de hervir el agua fue a tomar una ducha. Se cambio de ropa y ordeno todo para tomar desayuno, mientras terminaba de colocar todo una figura apareció. Eli se volteo y vio que Nozomi la estaba mirando desde la puerta que daba a la habitación.

Eli se fijo bien en la figura de su amiga, cosa que no había hecho noche anterior a causa de todas las emociones que pasaron. Sabía que ella misma había cambiado físicamente, su pelo rubio lo llevaba un poco más largo, había crecido, su cara se había vuelto un poco más alargada dándole un aire más maduro, tenía un físico en perfectas condiciones ya que frecuentaba un gimnasio para liberar todo el estrés y las emociones acumuladas. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como lo era en la escuela, solo que une versión algo más adulta, pero no tanto, después de todo aun solo tenía 19 años.

Nozomi había cambiado también, solo una palabra pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia al fijarse bien…

_HARASHOOOO!_

Su pelo purpura seguía igual de largo y hermoso, su cara y sus ojos eran menos redondos dándole aire maduro y una mirada realmente sexy, también había crecido, de seguro solo era un par de centímetro más baja que Eli, su pecho era igual de grande, se notaba que se mantenía en forma, sus piernas eran largas y tonificadas, pero parecían realmente suaves, las podía ver ya que Nozomi durmió con una playera que a Eli le quedaba grande. Tenía un cuerpo definitivamente envidiable por cualquier mujer. Todo esto además acompañado con esa aura mística que siempre tenía.

-Si sigues mirándome de esa forma creeré que el desayuno soy yo –se rio suavemente la mayor

-A-am… yoo… lo siento, es que… bueno… ya sabes –Eli estaba completamente roja y nerviosa

-Jajaja tranquila Elichi –Nozomi le sonrió cálidamente- yo misma me quede unos instantes mirándote

-Bueno, después de dos años es normal que me quede mirando lo mucho que has cambiado, estas realmente hermosa –Eli sacó todo su encanto

-G-gracias –dijo sonrojándose- tu también sigues siendo muy linda Elichi

-Gracias –Eli se acerco a Nozomi y le beso la mejilla, luego tomo su mano dirigiéndola a la mesa- es hora de tomar desayuno

-Jeje, sacando todo tu encanto de príncipe, ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo, encanto de príncipe? –Eli no entendía a que se refería la otra chica

-jajaja y sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre, vamos a comer

Mientras comían Nozomi le conto como fue su vida en Corea. Los primeros meses fueron horribles, en especial el primer mes, en los cuales casi no comía ni dormía ya que se pasaba la noche llorando, cuando lograba poder dormir soñaba con Eli, que estaban juntas en Japón junto a todas sus amigas, pero luego despertaba y se encontraba con la cruda y cruel realidad. Con el tiempo logró disimular su malestar, en la universidad hizo algunos amigos, como también se hizo de fans. Unas de sus amigas le pidió un favor, el que consistía simplemente en ayudarla con un pequeño espectáculo en el campus, todos sus amigos hicieron algo, ella canto y bailo, basto eso para que muchos posaran la atención en la peli morada, además de que su cuerpo ya había empezado a cambiar. Para mantener sus emociones al margen tomo clases de defensa personas, con eso gano controlar mejor sus emociones, mantenerse en forma y además de todo eso le daba seguridad ante sus ocasionales fans-acosadores. Para mantener su mente ocupada se la pasaba estudiando, aprendiendo más sobre constelaciones y sus cartas tarot, cuando no tenía las ganas para hacer algo de eso, aceptaba la invitación de sus amigos para ir a algún karaoke o cualquier otro lugar, aunque siempre era la primera en irse porque sus amigos se quedaban hasta tarde bebiendo o se iban con alguien que conocían en el local, cosas que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. La relación con sus padres al comienzo era mala, ella se rehusaba a hablarles más de lo necesario, a ellos realmente les dolía ver a su hija en semejante estado, con el tiempo ella fue perdonándolos hasta que lograron un punto de confianza aceptable, pero ella seguía ocultando gran parte de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Así transcurrió más de un año. Cuando faltaban aproximadament meses para terminar su segundo año en la universidad, Nozomi tomó una gran decisión. Un día ella volvió a soñar con Eli, pero ese sueño fue diferente, Nozomi veía a Eli en su vida normal, todo parecía bien para la rubia, la mayor se alegro en parte que su amiga haya hecho lo que le pidió, pero a su vez le dolía que se hubiese olvidado de ella; cuando vio que la rubia llegaba a su casa, hizo todo lo que debía se fue al balcón, la peli purpura no entendía que estaba haciendo, en ese momento levanto la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y rompió en llanto, susurrando su nombre. Eso le rompió el corazón a Nozomi e intento alcanzarla pero no podía, intento llamarla pero su voz no salía; despertó llorando, sudada y agitada.

Ese mismo día busco trabajo, investigo sobre el traspaso de universidad. Pasaron otros 5 meses más, había logrado reunir el dinero para pagar el pasaje hasta Japón y un más por si lo necesitaba, nunca se sabía, comenzó con el papeleo para cambiar de universidad, todo iba bien. El día en que se fue de corea, había terminado los tramites, se junto con unos amigos, luego se fue a su casa empaco algunas cosas y dejo todo lo demás listo para ser enviado dentro de su closet, para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de inmediato, tomó un cofre en el cual guardaba las llaves del apartamento y unas fotos de ella con las chicas de µ's, como también unas fotos donde salía sola con Eli, se dirigió al aeropuerto y esperó, rogaba para que sus padres no viesen que se había escapado antes de que ya estuviese en el avión. Después de un poco más de dos horas de vuelo, llegó a Japón, eran casi media noche, tomó un taxi y se fue directo su antiguo hogar… no, ese siempre fue su hogar, porque Eli estaba allí.

Después de terminar de desayunar y que Nozomi contará su historia, ambas se sumieron en un silencio no incomodo más bien reflexivo.

-Me alegra que me vieses en ese sueño –Eli decidió romper el silencio

-A mi también –Nozomi sonrió- ¡oh! Tengo que prender mi teléfono, de seguro debo tener muchas llamadas perdidas

Se levanto y fue a la habitación, volvió con su móvil en la mano, sonó el tono de prendido seguido de varios sonidos de mensajes. Nozomi suspiro.

-Empezare a llamar luego de lavar todo

-Descuida eso lo haré yo, tu solo preocúpate de responder a esos mensajes –Eli le sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias –la mayor le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Marco unos números y esperó. Eli mientras lavaba todo escuchaba a Nozomi hablar en coreano bastante fluido.

_Siempre aprendes rápido Nozomi. _Eli sonrió para sí. _Ese acento hay que decir, es algo sex… agh ¡Nozomi! por tu culpa tengo estos pensamientos pervertidos._

La rubia se volteo para mirar a la otra hablar por teléfono, la cual noto su mirada y decidió darle un guiño de ojo.

_…Serás mi muerte Nozomi si sigues siendo tan…_

Después de unas breves llamadas más, Nozomi decidió contactar con sus padres.

-Hola, papá –Saludos cortésmente, Nozomi bajo su teléfono y lo puso en altavoz, hizo un gesto para que Eli se acercara.

-¡NOZOMI! ¡Exijo una explicación a todo esto! –oyeron gritar a la madre de Nozomi

-Buenos días madre –saludó alegremente, Eli pensó que su novia estaba tomando esto muy a la ligera; _nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? Bueno mejor de esa manera-_Bueno si quieres una explicación creo que es muy obvia ¿no?

-¡Nozomi! –La llamó su madre otra vez- ¡quiero que te devuelvas de inmediato! De seguro estas con Eli-chan

-Si estoy con ella –dijo Eli

-Quiero que envíes de vuelta a nuestra hija –dijo el padre de Nozomi en un tono muy severo. Nozomi miró preocupada a Eli, la rubia siempre había sido del tipo que sigue las reglas.

-No –respondió fríamente Eli. Nozomi la miró sorprendida y feliz.

-¿Cómo que no? Es** nuestra **hija, ¿Qué derecho tienes de negarnos eso?

-Pues… -Eli antes de contestar miró a Nozomi y esta asintió con la cabeza- ella puede estar aquí, es mayor de edad, no pueden obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, ya no más. Yo tampoco lo permitiré, incluso si ella decide volver porque la están obligando, no la voy a perder por segunda vez. La amo demasiado para eso y sé que ella a mí.

-Nozomi… -la voz de su madre era suave- ya te enviamos el resto de tus cosas, deberían estar llegando cerca de las 10:40 allá

-¿Eh? –dijeron ambas adolecentes al mismo tiempo

-Eli-chan –Esta vez habló el padre- por favor cuida de mi hija, sé que no la harás sufrir como nosotros si lo hicimos, por ello le pido perdón. Hija te amamos, sabíamos que en algún momento harías esto, solo pedimos que se cuiden mutuamente.

-Padre, madre –Los ojos de Nozomi se llenaron de lagrimas- muchas gracias, también los amo

-Lo sentimos Eli-chan, por ser tan rudos contigo, solo queríamos asegurarnos que también amabas a nuestra hija como ella a ti.

-Descuide, lo entiendo –Dijo amablemente la rubia

-Gracias –agradeció la madre

-Viajaremos en un par de semanas para allá, ahora debemos despedirnos, tenemos trabajo. Te amamos, nunca lo olvides –se despidió el padre de Nozomi.

-Nos estaremos bien, los amo –se despidió Nozomi. Cuando termino la llamada Nozomi se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Eli.

-¡Al fin! Podremos estar juntas tranquilamente –Nozomi tenía una hermosa y luminosa sonrisa en su cara.

-Sip, nada ni nadie nos separará ahora –devolvió la sonrisa Eli- ¡oh! Avisemos a las demás, ¡salgamos a celebrar tu regreso!

-¡Sii!

Después de algunas llamadas, las nueve chicas acordaron juntarse fuera de su antigua escuela. Eli mantuvo en secreto que Nozomi había vuelto, querían que fuese sorpresa. Después de que Nozomi se bañó e hicieron varias cosas más, ambas salieron del edificio para reunirse con sus amigas.

Frente a la entrada de la escuela Otonokizaka se encontraba esperando Hanayo junto a Rin. Ambas miraban el edificio de la escuela sonriendo. Después llegó Nico, seguida por Umi y Kotori, después Honoka y por ultimo Maki.

-¿Qué nos querrá decir Eli? -Pregunto Umi

-Ni idea, solo espero que no sea nada malo –dijo Hanayo

-¿Algo malo como? ¿Por qué crees que sería algo malo? –preguntó Honoka

-Pues, todas sabes que aún no supera la partida de Nozomi-chan –respondió Rin

Todas se sumieron en silencio, pensativas y temerosas de lo que fuese a hacer su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué todas están tan calladas? Eso no es normal en este grupo –se rió Eli, quien acababa de llegar

-¡Eli-chan! –Kotori fue la primera en reaccionar

-Hola a todas –saludó radiante. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por las demás

-¿Por qué nos reuniste Eli? –fue la primera en preguntar Nico

-Impaciente como siempre ¿no? Nicocchi – Nozomi había aparecido por detrás de las demás mientras Eli las distraída.

Todas se voltearon abruptamente y quedaron mirando a Nozomi como si fuese un fantasma, todas estaban paralizadas.

-¿No-Nozomi? –la primera en hablar fue Maki

-Parece que vieron un fantasma, ¡que espiritual! –se rió Nozomi

-¡Nozomi-chaaaaan! –Honoka se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a la mayor.

-¡Nozomiiii! –las demás se les unieron. Entre llanto y risa todas compartieron un abrazo cálido.

-Bien es suficiente de abrazos, no quiero que rompan mi Nozomi cuando la acabo de recuperar –habló Eli

-E-Eso significa… -dijo Umi

-¿Que te piensas quedar para siempre? –terminó Kotori

-Sip, sabía que me extrañarían demasiado, así que decidí volver –dijo con una sonrisa algo burlesca Nozomi

-¡Waaaa hay que celebraaaaar! –se animó Honoka

-¡Siii, a lo grande nyaa! –apoyó Rin, todas se voltearon a verla sorprendidas.

-Rin-chan… -intento hablar Hanayo- dijiste nya

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me perdí? –Preguntó Nozomi

Todas se voltearon a mirar a la peli purpura, para luego comenzar a reírse.

Nozomi supo que Rin había decidido dejar de decir "nya" al graduarse de la escuela, lo había logrado hasta hoy. Todas habían cambiado, Rin ya no llevaba el pelo corto, lo tenía del mismo largo que Honoka cuando estaba en la escuela, ese año entraría a la universidad a estudiar para ser profesora de deportes. Hanayo estaba casi igual, solo un poco más alta y volvía a ocupar sus anteojos, a ella le ofrecieron entrar al mismo programa que a Nico para ser Idol (en realidad a todas se lo ofrecieron, pero solo Nico y Hanayo fueron a dar la audición), pero aun no estaba segura si ir a la universidad o al programa. Kotori ahora llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola, al parecer no lo tenía tan largo como antes, pero aún así era largo, su cuerpo era mucho más de mujer que el de las demás, con excepción de Eli y Nozomi, al igual que su cara era más madura pero mantenía esa esencia tierna y linda de siempre; estaba estudiando diseño. Umi era la que menos había cambiado, solo era más alta y de cuerpo seguía casi igual, estudiaba literatura. Honoka tampoco había cambiado tanto de cara aunque su cuerpo se desarrollo bien al igual que Kotori, ella estudiaba cocina en la misma universidad que la peligris. Nico creció, pero aún así era la más baja del grupo, su pelo era más corto y lo llevaba suelto, por suerte su cuerpo se desarrollo más, pero por su cara seguía pareciendo menor de lo que realmente es. Maki también llevaba el pelo más largo, era tan alta como Eli, tal vez un centímetro más alta incluso; su cuerpo se desarrollo bastante bien, pero nada tan especial como Kotori o Honoka, su cara la hacía ver realmente madura y seria aun que sus ojos mantenían cierto toque de inocencia; ella entraría a estudiar medicina, pero también la dejaron seguir con clases de canto y piano, para seguir mejorando.

Después de explicarles todo, Nozomi supo de la vida de las demás, Rin, Hanayo y Nico estaban viviendo juntas desde que las dos primeras se graduaron. Honoka y Kotori vivían dentro de las residenciales de su universidad. Umi y Maki empezarían a vivir juntas cerca de la Universidad de Tokyo, Maki se fue a vivir con Umi no hace mucho; por lo general Kotori iba para allá cuando quería estar tranquila y concentrarse ya que era un lugar muy tranquilo, como Maki vivía allí hace poco, Umi se encontraba viviendo sola, así que también le hacía compañía a su amiga. Honoka también pasaba a verla, pero se la pasaba más en la cocina de la universidad practicando recetas y comiendo.

Después de varias horas hablando de anécdotas, bromas e historias, decidieron que ya que era tarde y debían volver a sus casas.

-¿Les parece buena idea que nos juntemos después de nuestro primer día de clases, para ver cómo va todo? –preguntó Rin. Era normal que ella ahora tomara a veces el liderazgo.

-Me parece bien –Dijo Eli

-Como quieran –dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-Tan deshonesta con tus sentimientos como siempre –se quejo Nico

-Cállate, no eres quien para hablar de eso –Le replicó la pelirroja. Comenzaron a argumentar hasta que Umi las separó.

-Bien entonces, nos mandaremos mensajes para saber a qué hora sale cada una y así nos coordinamos –Volvió al tema Honoka

-Maki-chan hoy iras a dormir a tu casa ¿verdad? –preguntó Kotori

-Sí, mañana tengo que acompañar a señorita Idol a comprar unas cosas –contestó

-Señorita SUPER Idol –corrigió Nico

-¿Eh? Pero ¿no vas solo en tu segundo año? De seguro tus notas siguen igual de malas que en la escuela –se burló Nozomi

-C-como te atreves, me va muy bien, ya he participado en varios eventos y tuve un pequeño papel en una serie.

-¡Oh! ¡Bien hecho, así se hace! –le dijo Nozomi dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuese un perro

-¡No me trates como a un animal! -Nico le quito la mano de su cabeza

-En estos dos año que me fui te has puesto desobediente, eso no se hace, mascota mala –la mirada de pervertida de Nozomi apareció en su cara- tendré que volver a educarte ¿ah?

Todas miraron con miedo las manos de Nozomi, todas sabían lo que se avecinaba para la pobre de Nico, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla Eli la detuvo.

-¿Elichi? –la miró curiosa

-… -Eli se había sonrojado

-Parece que alguien no quiere que toques a otra persona que no sea ella –dijo Maki divertida

-¿Es eso cierto Elichi?

-Pues yo… ¡no eres la indicada para decir eso Maki! –Le dirigió una mirada acusadora- también te veías molesta que Nozomi fuese a tocar a "TU señorita idol"

-¿Q-Que dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bien dejen de pelear –Dijo nerviosa Hanayo

-No esperaba que Eli fuese posesiva –susurro Umi a Kotori

-Ni yo –Kotori se rió

-Por cierto Kotori, ¿Por qué preguntaste si iría a mi casa? –Le preguntó Maki

-¡Aah cierto! Umi-chan ¿está bien si voy a dormir a tu apartamento? –Kotori se giró para mirar a su amiga

-Seguro, no tengo problema –le sonrió Umi

-¡Genial!

-¡Exijo ser la madrina! –dijo Honoka

Umi y Kotori se sonrojaron completamente

-N-no sé que hablas Honoka –dijo Umi

-Claaaaro, bueno me tengo que ir bye-byee

-Nosotras también nos debemos ir o llegaremos muy tarde –Umi le dijo a Kotori

Una a una se fueron despidiendo y se fueron.

* * *

><p>Ya en casa Nozomi y Eli se reían de todo lo que había pasado ese día<p>

-De verdad, no han cambiado nada –se rió Nozomi feliz

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho –se burló Eli

-Tienes razón –Nozomi miró directo a los ojos a su amada- no esperaba que te fueras a poner celosa de querer castigar a Nicocchi

-B-bueno… yo… -Eli apartó la mirada sonrojada

-Jejeje, Elichi eres muy linda

-Tú más –Eli sonrió y volvió a mirarla

-Por cierto ¿que hay entre Umi-chan y Kotori-chan? –pregunto con curiosidad la mayor

-Bueno, Kotori al parecer la quiere, ya sabes de manera diferente a simple amigas, pero Umi es demasiado… despistada para notarlo, aun que ella siente lo mismo por Kotori –explico Eli- al menos esa es la teoría que tenemos todas las demás

-Ya veo, entonces hay que ayudarlas –dijo con determinación

-Definitivamente nunca cambias

-¿Es eso malo?

-No, eres perfecta así como eres

-Te amo Elichi –Nozomi se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó

-Yo también –Eli dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la otra- y esta vez nada ni nadie nos va a separar

-¿Juntas por siempre entonces?

-Hasta que el mismo tiempo se acabe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**como puse en el cap anterior haré un fanfic de KotoUmi, pero ese será más largo, de varios capitulos, asi que espero sus recomendaciones y apoyo. Graciaaas!**_

_**Este capitulo lo volví a subir para cambiar algunos errores. Eso sería todo c: GRACIAS**_


End file.
